


Title

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video to Meghan Trainor's "Title"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title

**Author's Note:**

> It was begging to be a vid. Seriously. Begging.

Baby, don't call me your friend  
If I hear that word again  
You might never get a chance to see me naked in your bed


End file.
